Try It 'Till It Hurts
by cky2kendall
Summary: The gang group after the holidays, and Marissa meets and old 'friend' - Chapter 8 up now; More SethSummer, Seth doesn't react well to Summer's needs, and Marissa figures out the bottle mess.
1. How The Seasons Fly By

**Try It 'Till It Hurts  
**  
**Main Characters:** The gang really. Seth, Ryan, Summer, Marissa, Luke and the  
Cohen and Cooper parents.  
  
**Plot:** Marissa makes a new friend, who wants to keep her all to themself  
I do not own any part of Fox or The O.C.; I'm just a kid who loves writing  
about it and a slightly obsessed fan of the show. So don't sue me!  
  
Also, i've added some slight Easter Eggs in the story, which link with the show. See if you can find them!

Chapter 1: How The Seasons Fly By  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that."  
"All I want is a phone call. Why are you denying me that?"  
"It's for your own safety, you'll thank us in good time."  
"The only thing I will thank you for is for bringing the end of my life  
that little bit closer, and making me realize I have no one to spend it  
with. Thank you, nurse. You're sure doing a good job of regaining my self  
esteem."  
"I don't have time for this. I'll check on you in an hour. Goodbye."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ryan packed his bag, getting ready to go to school. The summer had been  
really hard for him. His relationship with Teresa took a turn for the worst  
when the baby was born. He felt he had to be there, even knowing it wasn't  
his. After the DNA tests were taken, it was confirmed to be Eddy's. This  
was both a relief and a downer for Ryan. He felt he could take on the role  
of being a parent, felt like he knew the baby. So Teresa worked things out  
with Eddy, and the two started planning their wedding. This, of course,  
left Ryan in the blue, on his own. He regularly saw the baby, looked after  
it some nights when the happy couple needed to escape parenthood. But the  
visits started getting less frequent. Ryan grew apart from Eddy and Teresa,  
and one day, he went over to their house to say goodbye. He felt he had no  
purpose for being in Chino, and left with nowhere to go.  
  
So Ryan started jumping on random trucks that stopped for him, going  
wherever fate led him. He ended up working in a small restaurant in a small  
town, and gained a few friends there. He quickly got adjusted and began to  
forget Newport or Chino ever existed. But in a freak accident, his boss  
died. The police and hospital said he had died in a robbery, but Ryan knew  
something was up. His boss had regular visitors, who he paid off every  
month. But one month he never paid, and they kept coming back insisting on  
the money. Ryan, luckily, wasn't working the day of the death, and he never  
worked there again. Mortified by the recent events, Ryan was again,  
jobless, and soon after homeless. He decided to call it a day. He wanted  
everything to go back to normal. He wanted to have his family back. He  
wanted someone to be with him.  
  
And then, he resorted to going back to Chino. He didn't want to. He had  
left to get away from the family life there, a life which he never had. His  
mom had already left Chino, and had moved up north. Ryan lived in his old  
house for a while, looking desperately for work, but with no luck. He met a  
girl when he hitchhiked, and convinced her to come back with him. But after  
a string of bad luck, she had had enough. Ryan was abandoned again, a felt  
that feeling again. The feeling of a thousand people around you, and you  
can't talk to any one of them. The feeling that got him every time  
something started to look good for Ryan.  
  
And that's when he saw Seth.  
  
Ryan still had his mobile phone Sandy had lent him, in case Ryan needed  
anything after he moved out. He had stayed in touch with them once the  
Cohens found out about Seth's disappearance. Ryan rang everyday to see if  
he was safe, to see if he was home. But soon, he started expecting what was  
going to be on the other line, and in the end, stopped calling.  
  
But then, an unexpected call awaited him on the phone. Seth. Seth rang Ryan  
about 8 weeks after he left. He called to tell Ryan about his successful  
sailing trip. Everything was going fine for him, and the long trip to  
Tahiti gave him time to think. Ryan and Seth talked quite a bit while Ryan  
was still working in the restaurant, and eventually met up. They talked a  
lot about what had happened to each other, and adventures they had had.  
  
And now, Ryan was the one calling Seth. Ryan explained everything that had  
happened. His boss's sudden death, his trouble with finding a home, his  
girlfriend issues and his unsuccessful job-hunting. He knew Seth was the  
only one who he could talk to, and not feel guilty about leaving Newport,  
about having to go. So Seth told Sandy, who told Kirsten, and the three  
agreed. Ryan could come back and live with them. Ryan was blown away by the  
news. He had a home; he had people around him to protect him.  
  
"Hey c'mon, man! We're gonna miss our ride. Oh, wait, that's right. We  
don't have one! Which means we have to get up an hour earlier to make our  
way to school and back!" Seth was clearly in a happy mood. They'd stopped  
getting lifts with Marissa after the whole Teresa thing. In fact, she had  
no idea Ryan was back in town. Marissa spent all summer with, well, Summer.  
  
Marissa was still pretty depressed. She and her mom never had a good start  
living in the Cooper/Cohen mansion. Julie found out that Marissa was still  
drinking, and immediately sent her to the San Diego rehabilitation  
hospital. However, Marissa put up a good fight not to go there, but in the  
end, couldn't take it. She came back feeling better about herself, and not  
in the need to drink. Marissa tried to get along with her mom, but still  
felt she couldn't be around her everyday again. So a lot of nights in the  
holidays, she spent them at Summer's house.  
  
Summer was pretty much like Marissa. She found it hard to cope with Seth's  
disappearance, and after she heard the news that he'd left she never came  
out. Marissa couldn't even talk to her; her dad couldn't get to her. She  
excluded herself from the outside world because Seth left Newport. But then  
Marissa came back, feeling much happier and not so depressed. And this hit  
Summer. She decided to invite Marissa round one day, and poured her heart  
out about Seth. And the two comforted each other through the hardest times  
of the holidays, and enjoyed the best times.  
  
"I'm coming! God, you know how I have to read the comics everyday," replied  
Ryan, giving Seth a cold stare as he hunted for the newspaper.  
"Yeah, I never got that. You, Ryan Atwood, was superstitious so bad, that  
you have to view them everyday to "keep the Atwood curse away." You have it  
so bad!" Seth decided that, if he ever wanted to go to school, he'd have to  
help, and within minutes found the newspaper in the living room and tossed  
it to Ryan. "So, what are you gonna tell Marissa? You gonna say what  
happened?"  
Ryan scanned the black and white pages, and stopped on the Arts and Leisure  
page. He quickly stared at the cartoon, and gave a brief smile, then closed  
the newspaper and looked up.  
"I dunno. I mean, what am I going to tell her? That I was a bum?" Seth was  
busy pouring himself some orange juice while Ryan was reading the comic,  
and after hearing the sentence, he gave a brief smile like Ryan. "So, what  
are you going to tell Summer? You going to say what happened?"  
"Please, what is so interesting about the fact that I sailed for 42 days? I  
didn't even do anything out there; I just thought and thought about  
Newport." Seth swigged down the last of his juice, and then looked up  
again. "It sucked!"  
  
Seth stared at Ryan, who gave a thumbs-up, and the two left the house. Ryan  
ran over to his bike, while Seth grabbed his skateboard, and after Ryan  
unlocked it, Seth hung onto the back seat while Ryan pedalled as hard as he  
could, as they ventured into the life of school once again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh Coop, you have to see this!" Summer ran over to Marissa as fast as she  
could, who smiled and wondered what it was about. "You like it?"  
  
After Summer modeled her new outfit, Marissa grinned and hugged Summer.  
  
"So, it looks like your in a happy mood."  
"Totally. This summer was, well. It was weird. And I just want to move on.  
I think Seth is at school today, so hopefully I can talk to him, we can  
catch up on old times and... Coop?" Marissa stared blank-faced over the  
other side of the playground, as Ryan caught her eye. "Hello!?"  
"I don't believe it..." Marissa's voice trailed off as she walked toward  
him. Summer eventually realized what was going on, and ran to catch her up.  
"Oh my God! I totally cannot believe this! What's he doing here?"  
  
But Marissa didn't notice. She walked further toward him, and then haulted.  
"Summer, you need to talk to me while we're walking so I don't seem  
desperate."  
"What? That sounds like a game to me. I play games." Marrisa gave Summer a  
cold look, and Summer just looked away.  
"Look, guys like to be chased by girls who aren't into them," Marissa  
replied, and eventually won Summer over and they continued on.  
  
While the girls talked and made their way closer to Ryan and Seth, the boys  
were discussing what they should tell Marissa and Summer if they met them.  
  
"I dunno, I just think that if I don't tell her about the fire, then, you  
know; she'll just be less concerned."  
"You ran away, Seth. No matter what you say, she's going to be concerned."  
Seth and Ryan continued chatting, while walking on towards the main doors.  
  
And then they collided. Marissa bumped into Ryan, and tried to make a  
surprised face, while Summer nudged Seth, and immediately hugged him.  
  
"Cohen!" Summer trapped Seth with her arms and gently kissed him, then let  
go and punched him lightly. "Where the hell did you go!"  
"Yeah, nice to see you too, Summer."  
"Well? Where did you go?"  
"I just had to get away from Newport. It was just so hectic and chaotic, I  
felt frustrated being here. But I got away for a while, thought things  
over. And now, I feel a lot better, thank you."  
  
While Seth and Summer caught up, Marissa questioned Ryan.  
  
"So, how come you're back?"  
"I don't really want to talk about it here, if you don't mind. It's kinda,  
embarrassing." Marissa nodded after Ryan's sentence, and the four walked  
through the school doors. And then they reached their lockers, where  
everything went silent. The smallest pin could be dropped, and could be  
heard by everyone.  
  
"Hey, did you tell Summer about the fire?" Seth sharply turned round to  
face Ryan, who shrugged his shoulders and looked away.  
"Fire? What fire?"  
"Erm, yeah. There was a tiny fire on the boat and..."  
"Boat? You sailed away from Newport! God, you could've been killed in a  
storm! Or, or eaten by a shark! Or taken over by pirates or something!"  
Summer gave Seth another slight nudge, whle Ryan laughed at Seth's  
predicament.  
"Yeah, that's pretty bad. Hey, Ryan, tell Marissa about the robbery  
incident?"  
"What? There wasn't a robbery, Seth! If there was I would've told you."  
Ryan turned to face Marissa again, who was reaching into her bag to put  
books in her locker. "Seriously, there was no robbery."  
"Oh c'mon, man. You said one of them had a glass eye!" Seth joked on, and  
Ryan turned and gave him a cheesy grin.  
"Look Marissa, nothing like that happened when... Marissa?" Marissa dug  
deep into her bag, and pulled out a piece of paper. She hadn't put it  
there, and she turned to Summer, who shook her head. She opened it to read  
what it said.  
  
_"I still want you Marissa, I need you. And you need me. I can't let you go  
again. The last time we were together, I knew we were supposed to be like  
that forever. Just you and me. And then I couldn't see you. I wanted you so  
bad, I felt like I was incomplete when I couldn't have you. But now,  
everything is going to be OK. I'm coming for you, Marissa. And this time,  
I'm not letting you go."_


	2. What You Can’t Have, Fuels You

Chapter 2: What You Can't Have, Fuels You  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Any last words before...?"  
"No. You've done everything you can for me."  
"Fine, I'll see you around sometime."  
"Oh, and nurse..."  
"...?"  
"Thanks for everything. You've been really great to me, and I can feel  
myself regaining control of my life once again. When I'm done, I'm going to  
call my family and friends and tell them of my achievements, and then I'm  
going to call her."  
"You got a girl waiting for you outside?"  
"I will do..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Marissa stood still with the note in her hand, and her eyes fixed on the  
words in it. Ryan grabbed her by the shoulders, and Summer bit her lip. And  
then, she dropped the note and ran out of the doors. The others looked on  
as she left, and then Ryan bent down to pick up the note. After he scanned  
it, Ryan slammed his fist into the locker, causing it to dent. But before  
Seth had a chance to ask, Ryan screwed up the letter and threw it in the  
bin, then walked out after Marissa.  
  
"Well?" Summer nudged Seth further towards the bin. "Go get it!"  
"No way, it's the trash. I could get like germs or something. If you want  
it so badly then why don't you get it?"  
"One word, Cohen. Ew! I'm not sticking my hand in some stinky garbage!" The  
two stood around for a while, as the rest of the students rushed off to  
class. Finally, after staring at the bin and edging ever closer, Seth  
reached in and picked it out. He scanned through it, and then handed it to  
Summer.  
"I'm not touching it! Hold it in front of me!"  
"God, Summer. You're like, being Summer again." She eyeballed him and then,  
after covering her hand with her sweater sleeve, grabbed the note.  
"Oh my God! We have to do something!"  
"Who'd you think it's from?"  
"Look, I have to get to class, Cohen. I'll meet you in the cafeteria at  
lunch, then we'll discuss it. Cool?"  
"Yeah, I guess..." Summer wiped the note a bit with Seth's sleeve after  
grabbing him, then stuffed the letter in her pocket. The two kissed, then  
split to go to class.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Marissa! Marissa, wait!" Ryan had caught up with Marissa, and she  
eventually stopped at a bench and sat down. After Ryan got to the bench and  
sat beside her, she broke down in tears and looked up.  
"It's from... him," Marissa roared, wiping the tears from her face. Ryan  
wrapped his arms around her while she continued, and looked at her. "It is,  
isn't it?"  
"We don't know, I mean. I don't want to be the one to say it, but it could  
be from... Luke?"  
"No, I know who it's from, and it's not Luke!" Ryan continued to hug her,  
as she eventually stopped weeping. She looked around and realised what she  
was doing. "You know what? I don't need this! I mean, it's the start of a  
new year, I'm just getting to grips with school life again. I'm, I'm just  
going to ignore it. I mean, he's in hospital! What can he do?"  
"I suppose, that seems like the best thing to do at the moment. I mean, we  
have to try and make this year a lot less dramatic than last year, eh?"  
Marissa nodded, and rested her head on Ryan's chest. "You know we're  
skipping school, right?"  
"Yeah, I wonder what they'll say!" Marissa chuckled a bit, and Ryan  
smirked, who eventually started laughing more as Marissa did. "So, we have  
the day to ourselves. What do you want to do?"  
"You know what I want to do?" Marissa stared at Ryan, and raised her  
eyebrows. Then the two moved closer together, and their lips touched. The  
feeling of that kiss was exactly how Marissa had pictured it, and  
afterwards, the two got up and went out. It was their day, to themselves.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was the end of class at Harbor, and Seth was waiting in the lockers,  
beside the same bin he fished the letter out to be precise. Summer walked  
out of her class with 2 friends, and waved goodbye to see Seth. She walked  
up and hugged him, then dragged him around a corner.  
  
"Hey, kinky..."  
"Trouser it, Cohen. I don't want anybody hearing about the you-know-what.  
People in this school spread rumours like sickness."  
"Yeah, it's one of your lesser attractive qualities," Seth smartly replied,  
and won a friendly punch for his remark. "Alright, alright. So, about the  
letter?"  
"Do you think it's you-know-who?" Seth looked blank at Summer's sentence,  
and then waved his arms hopelessly. Summer fake-coughed, squeezing an  
"Oliver!" in the middle.  
"Oh, erm. Oh, I never thought of that. Cos that means Oliver still wants  
Marissa, and Marissa doesn't want Oliver, and that isn't good, is it?"  
"You're a regular detective, Cohen! Look, what are we going to do about  
it?"  
"It's not our business. I say, until Oliver shows up or does something  
drastic, we stay out of it. I mean, what do you propose we do?"  
"Propose?" Seth looked kinda puzzled at Summer. She wasn't the kind to  
judge his choice of wording, as she'd put up with it for the last year.  
"What? Fine, what do you suggest we do?"  
"Erm... yeah. I think you're right. Alright, I have to go home straight  
away tonight, so I won't be able to come over."  
"What's wrong? You're 'doing lunch' with your dad?" Summer tilted her head  
at Seth, who looked down straight away. "You're doing lunch with your dad,  
aren't you?"  
"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly pecked him, then walked back  
out of the corner and greeted her friends again. Seth walked around and  
waved her off, then went over to the lockers.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"She did?" Seth was busy telling Ryan all his problems, using him as an  
agony aunt like he always did. "What's so bad about that?"  
"She never just blanks out when I say stuff. That's how I speak, I'm  
intellectual. Or something like that."  
"I don't think you're intellectual, you just speak funny. Maybe it's  
because of the comics?" Seth acted as if he'd just been shot, and bounced  
back onto Ryan's bed.  
"You didn't just... I mean... I need to read something!"  
"Anyway, I still don't understand the problem?" Ryan finally picked out  
some clothes, and walked into the bathroom as Seth continued pouring his  
life our to him.  
"Out of everything I've ever said to her, she stopped and picked at the one  
and only Seth-language at lunch." Seth tossed from side to side on the bed,  
then finally settled. "She picked at the word 'propose'." Ryan, with an  
open-shirt and messed-up hair, stuck his head around the corner. "I know,  
dude."  
"Seriously? Summer stopped you when you said..."  
"Don't say it, it scares me just thinking about it. It's like one of those  
evil words like 'spinach' and 'swinger' and 'relationship' that no guy ever  
wants to hear. But, they have to come out sometime. What am I gonna do?"  
"Well, maybe she didn't mean it like that. Maybe she was freaked that you  
used that word, and maybe she thought that you... you know...?" Ryan then  
walked out of the bathroom, wearing a black suit, blue shirt and black tie.  
"Wait... you think she thinks that I? Yeah, that must be it! Thank you,  
again!" Seth took the pillow off of his face, and sat up, finally seeing  
Ryan. "So, where are you going looking so gangster?"  
"If you must know, I'm going on a date. With Marissa."  
"Get the heck out! So you two back together?"  
"I dunno yet, I think that if we are, we're just gonna take it slow. You  
know?"  
"Oh yeah, and freaky notes from obsessive guys are a great way to kick off  
the new season." Ryan looked up at Seth, and then dropped his head again.  
"Sorry man, it just..."  
"It's not your fault. Look, Marissa is just ignoring it at the moment,  
kinda acting like she never got it. So don't bring it up, and tell Summer  
not to either! You know what she's like." Seth nodded, then swung his arm  
across to the door to signal Ryan to leave.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was getting on for 7 'o clock now, and Ryan and Marissa were walking  
down the pier. The sun was setting, the shops were closing and the streets  
were getting less and less crowded, so the couple could relax and spend the  
night to themselves.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do?" Marissa turned to Ryan for an answer, who was  
clearly just satisfyed with spending the night with her. "Are you hungry?"  
"If you want me to be?" Ryan turned to face Marissa, who giggled at his  
remark. The two, hand in hand, carried on down the wooden pier, and stopped  
at a brick wall. Ryan sat down, then patted the space next to him, and  
Marissa sat there afterwards.  
"You think we'll get in trouble?"  
"For what?"  
"Leaving school. I mean, how is that going to look? On the first day of  
school and us two just leave for no reason?" Ryan faced Marissa and put his  
hand on hers.  
"In all fairness, it wasn't for no reason." And then she looked up, and  
faced him. "You were shocked?"  
"Yeah, I suppose. Look, I said I don't..."  
"I know. It's just, I was just answering. I won't mention it tonight."  
"Promise?" Marissa asked as she picked up her bag to get up.  
"Promise," Ryan answered, who followed behind her.  
  
The two then spent the night like they did the day; they hung out eating  
ice-cream, went to the park and talked about random things, and then to top  
things off, they went to the IMAX and watched one of Marissa's favourite  
films. After the movie finished, they stayed and talked in the reception.  
  
"Look, do you want to come back to the poolhouse? I mean, if your mom  
wouldn't mind?"  
"And what makes you think I want to, eh?" Marissa jokingly asked, which  
clearly wasn't seen by Ryan as he dropped his head. "I was kidding, you  
fool!"  
"Oh, I knew that. So?"  
"Yeah, I'd like that. Of course, I'd have to check with my mom." She  
laughed again, and this time, Ryan joined in. Then Ryan put his arm around  
Marissa, and she looked up at him, and pecked him on the cheek. "That's all  
you're getting tonight, mister!"  
"I beg to differ," Ryan chuckled as he tickled Marissa. She ran down the  
street to get away from his frenzied fingers, but he was to fast. Ryan  
caught her up, and wrapped his arms around her, then pushed her against the  
wall. And then they kissed. It's like they knew what each other wanted, and  
after the passionate session, they continued walking down the street.  
  
"You'll see, Marissa. You belong with me, I belong with you. And nothing,  
nothing will stop me this time..." He walked the opposite way to the  
lovebirds, and kicked a can at the wall, denting it in the process.


	3. A Man On A Mission

**Chapter 3:** A Man On A Mission  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hello? Hi, I need a number for the Cooper family?"  
"There are two, which would you like? Mrs or Mr Cooper?"  
"Mr Cooper, thanks."  
"Hang on..."  
"..."  
"OK, here it is..."  
"Wait. Can you just put me through? It's urgent?"  
"Who is this?"  
"It's complicated. Mr Cooper's daughter is dating this guy Ryan?. I'm his  
brother, Tre. Something is up at home, I just thought he might be there  
with her, as I tried his home and he wasn't there."  
"Fine. I'll put you through..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"C'mon Cohen, I know how much you like it?"  
"No, really, it's fine."  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Summer had rung Seth to see if he wanted to go  
to the cinema later on that night. Seth was trying his best to avoid  
Summer, however it was a lot harder than he thought it would be.  
  
"Look. OK, I don't know what's going on, but you've been, like, seeing me  
less lately. Have I done anything..."  
"No, trust me. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just, erm, Ryan. Yeah,  
Ryan's... collectable... erm..." Seth was busy thinking up an excuse, while  
Summer was losing her patience on the other side. "Ryan's collectable toy  
bear! Yeah, he kinda lost it, and hasn't been feeling the same, and you  
know how brother's energy kinda flows between them, and stuff?"  
"Firstly, you're not brothers."  
"Legally we are, just not genetically!"  
"Whatever. Secondly, Ryan collects bears?" Summer was anxious to know about  
this, as Ryan's weaknesses were always hidden, and any chance she got to  
get under his skin, she grabbed it.  
"Yeah, well no. He had this one bear since he was... erm..." Seth looked  
around the room, noticing a picture of him at the end of primary school  
with Kirsten and Sandy. "Since he finished primary school. You know, kinda  
kept it for a good luck charm?" Summer bought the story, and the two  
chatted for a while. Eventually, Summer persuaded Seth to come to the  
cinema with her, although he wasn't too happy about it.  
  
Seth had been getting very defensive around Summer lately. After the whole  
'propose' thing, she'd been acting quite strange. He asked her about it the  
next day, and she flipped into a different mode, and studdering everytime  
she opened her mouth. Something was up with Summer, but Seth didn't know  
what it was yet. But he knew he had to find out, otherwise something  
drastic could be happening to the odd couple.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, in the Cohen/Cooper mansion on the other side of town, Marissa  
was waking up to a still-sleeping Ryan. The two had drifted off while on  
the couch in Marissa's room, which was big enough to be Ryan's poolhouse.  
She slid her hand out from under his body, then crept over to her bed and  
picked up a pillow. Marissa crept back over to the couch on her toes, then  
raised the pillow, and hit Ryan across the head with it.  
  
"Ow! Hey, what?" Ryan, half-asleep, saw Marissa pull her arms back again  
for another swing, but this time he intercepted it, and grabbed her arms.  
"No, no, no! Please!" But it didn't do Marissa any good. He took the pillow  
from her, and batted his left hand with it a few times, before whipping her  
lightly on the legs. "Cut it out, Ryan! You'll wake my..."  
"Mom? No, I'm already up, dear," intervined Julie, who entered the room  
afterwards. Ryan threw the pillow back on the bed, and stood upright next  
to Marissa. "What have you got planned today, because I thought we could go  
out for lunch, you know? Have a little mother/daughter time?"  
"Erm... I don't know what I'm doing yet. I'll get back to you in a minute?"  
"Sure, hun. Good morning Ryan."  
"Morning."  
"Hope you had a good sleep..." Julie left the room, giggling to herself in  
her mind, while Ryan looked nervously at Marissa.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that I'm gonna get that pillow again!" And Marissa raced to the  
bed, and grabbed the pillow. Ryan dived on after her, but she got up in  
time and got ready to swing. However, Ryan took another pillow, and the two  
exchanged blows with the feathered bags. After minutes of fighting, Ryan  
eventually dropped his pillow, and Marissa laughed. She went to hit him in  
the head, but he ran into her, knocking them both on the bed.  
"I missed these times over the holidays, you know?" Marissa looked into  
Ryan's eyes, then dropped her weapon. "You know, just us two, alone?"  
"Me too. I mean, you know, I'd have gotten over you eventually but..."  
"You're on thin ice, mister!" And then it went quiet. The couple were  
sweating after their little fight, and all of a sudden, they kissed again.  
This time, much longer than then night at the cinema. Half-way through, and  
they heard a bang on the window. Ryan jumped off of Marissa, who got up as  
well, and walked over to the balcony to find Seth and Summer, and a rock  
next to the window.  
"You coming or what," Seth shouted  
"You wanna?"  
"Sure. I mean, it must be way more fun than what we were doing." Marissa's  
arms crept down Ryan's, and she walked off to get changed. Seth and Summer  
stared on, waiting for an answer.  
"Erm... she'll be down in a minute," Ryan blared out the window.  
"Ryan?" Seth didn't know that Ryan stayed over at Marissa's, and neither  
did the all-knowing Summer. After Marissa got changed, and Ryan slipped his  
clothes on, the two went downstairs and out the front door to meet the  
others. Summer rushed over to Marissa, and dragged her round a corner while  
Ryan casually walked over to Seth.  
"Did you guys?"  
"So, what happened, dude?"  
"We didn't do anything..."  
"Nothing happened, I just stayed over."  
"Fine."  
"Fine.  
"Good."  
"Good."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh, look who's trying to be a daredevil!" It was getting dark in Newport,  
and the four-some had been out all day. Seth and Summer were walking  
together, while Marissa was balancing on a low wall with Ryan holding her  
hand. "What do you think would happen if I... let go!"  
"No!" And Ryan took his hand away. Marissa swayed from side-to-side, until  
Ryan grabbed her by the hips and held her again. "Don't ever do that  
again!"  
"God, I'm glad we aren't like that."  
"Oh you are?" Summer's eyebrows raised like an inch, and Seth panicked.  
"I mean, I thought... you never..."  
"No fun for you tonight, Mr Cohen," Marissa joked as she jumped off the  
end. Ryan started to join in with him, but Summer wasn't laughing.  
Something was clearly on her mind, something too big to joke about. "C'mon,  
Sum? It was just a joke."  
"No, it's OK Coop. It's not you..." It all went silent, and the four walked  
down the street.  
"OK, I'm going to my dad's tonight. I get to go there once a week. You're  
welcome to come if you want, you guys?"  
"It's alright. I have to go home anyway, homework and stuff."  
"Homework? On a Saturday? What are you, like, a dork?" Summer laughed at  
that one, but no one else did.  
"Hey what's up with you tonight Sum? You seem... agitated?"  
"I'm not agitated, Coop! I'm just stressed out. I've been planning a lot  
lately, you know, thinking about stuff."  
"Alright, whatever. Well I'm going now. You coming?" Marissa stared down  
the boys, and Seth waved his hands to signal he wasn't going. However, Ryan  
shrugged and joined her as they walked up the road. "I'll see you two  
lovebirds later!" Marissa and Ryan waved their friends goodbye, and then  
walked round the corner out of view. Summer started walking on, and then  
Seth ran to catch her up. But she just sped up, until he caught her and  
grabbed her.  
  
"What is up with you tonight! I mean, it's like I don't even know you! And  
you're Summer, the one person I know the most! Seriously, is something  
bothering you?"  
"Look, Cohen! You've been practically avoiding me since the first day of  
school! I don't know about you not knowing me, but right now it feels like  
I don't know you." Then Seth let go, and Summer continued on her way home.  
"Are you gonna call me tomorrow?"  
"Whatever. Goodnight." And Summer disappeared behind the bushes, leaving  
Seth all on his own.  
"See, it's the teddy bear thing... oh forget it!" Seth licked his ice-  
cream, and dragged himself back to the house.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So dad, anything new?" Marissa opened the door with her arm around Ryan,  
then flipped the swtich for the lights.  
"Dad's not here," a third voice said. 


	4. Mr Blonde

**Chapter 4:** Mr. Blonde   
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So dad, anything new?" Marissa opened the door with her arm around Ryan,  
then flipped the swtich for the lights.  
"Dad's not here," a third voice said.  
  
As the man spoke, Marissa threw her hands in the air, throwing her coat in  
the process. Ryan went to walk over to him.  
"What the hell are you doing here! You know how this turns out, I kick your  
ass and you leave!"  
"I think you might want to reconsider doing that."  
"Why would give you the priviledge of being around Marissa?"  
"Because right now, the police are looking around your poolhouse. Looking  
for drugs." He looked up and smirked at Ryan. "I don't know if they'll find  
any, but I'm pretty sure they will." Just then, Ryan's cellphone went off.  
He dug into his pocket and pulled it out. It was Seth, and he flipped the  
top of the phone to answer it.  
"Dude, something is up. There's like 3 cop cars outside the house, they  
said they are looking for drugs! Now me, being the smart guy I am, know  
that you don't do them. So, what the hell is going on? Hello? C'mon, this  
is serious..." Seth's voice trailed off as Ryan took the phone away from  
his ear, then grabbed his head with both of his hands, with the cell still  
in possession.  
"Is that Seth? I haven't spoke to him in a long time. May I?" The man  
reached out for the phone, but before he could get it, Ryan flipped the lid  
and cut off the call. "Now why'd you have to do something like that?"  
"Why are you doing this?" Marissa ran over to Ryan and wrapped her arms  
around him, then scowled at the guest.  
"Because I love you. I can't help it, and every day in that freak's home I  
spent it dreaming of you. Us together again. You remember how good it was,  
just us alone. No Seth, no Summer, no Luke or Anna or any other nobodies  
who distract us! And especially none of him!" And he pointed to Ryan,  
fixing his eyes on him in the process. Ryan couldn't take anymore. He  
pounced on the stranger, and struck him twice in the face. He swung back  
for another hit, but Marissa held his arm.  
"No. It's what he wants you to do."  
"Well what does it matter? The cops are at the house, and knowing this guy,  
they will find something! I'll end up back in Juvey, and we'll be apart! It  
doesn't matter if I hit him, and it just makes me fell a hell of a lot  
better!"  
"But it will make things worse. You'll have assault on your record as  
well!" Marissa turned to the third person. "I told you I don't want you,  
why do you keep doing this?"  
"Because you're so blinded by his cheap love, you can't realise who you are  
supposed to be with! Me!" He started waving his arms, and smashed a vase by  
accident. Marissa jumped and hid behind Ryan, who was ready for more  
action. "The police will find something. They will hunt you down, Ryan. And  
you'll go back to the pathetic life you used to have, the life you deserve!  
And me and Marissa will live happily ever after! Now, I'm no genius, but  
they will end up looking for you. And the first place they'll look is where  
Marissa is. So if I were you, I'd run. Far, far away."  
  
Ryan thought about it for a second. The next decision he makes could be his  
last, and for what? A girl? He was right. This guy was messed up! He didn't  
just fall in love with a girl, then pull a crazy stunt to win their  
attention, which then backfires and leaves him in the blue. No, he wanted  
to take his obsession further. It was almost like a high for the stalker.  
He loved the sense of fear, the sense of danger, the sense of competition.  
And he loved girls. All girls. All the girls who wouldn't talk to him,  
every one. That's the reason he started this little game. And Marissa was  
just another pawn in his next move.  
  
After Ryan walked up and down the room, considering what to do, he dropped  
the phone. Ryan walked into the face of their guest, and raised his hand  
once more.  
  
"I know you're game, and you haven't beat me yet. You think another  
obstacle like this will distract me? You obviously don't know me very well  
then, do you?"  
"You're right, Ryan. I don't know you very well. But do I need to? It seems  
that, in the prediciment you are in, that I am on top. Awww, you look  
angry. You look mad. You look God damn pissed off!" And then he got up, and  
smacked his face twice, then ran them down his face. "What? Am I bothering  
you? Am I making you feel fricking uncomfortable!" He freaked out, and  
smashed his hand against the wall, cracking it slightly. Then he just sat  
down and rested his head on his hands, with his elbows on the armchair.  
"Well? Am I? Because that's how I felt. Nine months. Nine months in that  
hellhole!"  
"Yeah, well you deserved it," Ryan replied, which seemed to anger the man.  
He got up out of his chair, and this time, he got in Ryan's face. A whole  
new side of his was being shown tonight, and this side wasn't any better  
than his last. In fact, it was much worse for the potential couple. "After  
slitting you wrists, trying to score some coke and putting a gun to your  
head, did you actually think it was gonna blow over? Did you actually think  
that anyone would trust you on your own?"  
"Of course I didn't. I knew what I was getting myself into. Nothing is free  
here, everything has consequences. Like tonight. You two on your little  
date with the odd couple at the pier?" Marissa and Ryan looked blank at the  
third person. "Yeah, you didn't think I knew about that? Everytime you held  
her hand, everytime you stuck your vile tongue down her throat, you made  
them suffer. You're friends are falling apart because you two are together.  
You have to stop it, before someone really gets hurt. Don't you see? I  
cannot leave her alone. I cannot let her fall into your sick little trap  
and let her be punished for something she doesn't deserve. Yes, I knew that  
if I wanted her that bad, then I'd have to pay. I just didn't realize how  
hard it was going to be! You lay in that bed for the day, thinking about  
where you went wrong. You try to figure out your life, and what happened.  
And then the next day, you do it all over again. You spend your entire life  
wondering about the possibilties, if it happened another way. You begin  
dreaming about what could've gone down, all the things that never  
happened." Ryan looked up at him, and began laughing.  
"Touching, isn't it? He snaps at the brink of questioning, and all he's  
looking for is a little bit of sympathy."  
  
It was getting late, and the three were getting nowhere. Ryan clearly  
wasn't moving, trying to stall the time he had. The second man wasn't  
letting his guard down either, pouring his heart out every chance he got.  
And Marissa, useless in this situation, stood quietly in the corner. Ryan  
was no lying on the sofa, as their guest sat on a chair, staring at the  
photos on the mantel.  
  
"You hear that? It sounds like... sirens?!" Marissa moved closer to the  
door to confirm it, and then Ryan looked out of the window.  
"Well, it's now or never, Ryan. You have to make a choice. What'll it be?  
Your love or your life?" 


	5. Dr Jekyll

**Chapter 5:** Dr Jekyll  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Well? C'mon, I don't have all day!" He got up and started to make his way  
towards Ryan. He took every step very slowly, hoping that by the nexy, Ryan  
would be gone. And he walked until his feet were right next to his, and he  
couldn't go no further. "Do I have to throw you out or what?"  
"No," Ryan replied, plain and simple. He looked up at the mastermind, and  
then got out of the chair.  
"Ryan no! You don't have to..."  
"Yes, I do. For you." He lent over to Marissa, and whispered in her ear,  
"Don't worry, I'll be back." Ryan then backed away, and opened the front  
door. "Don't do anything stupid."  
"I think that's the best decision you've made all your life!" He looked up  
at Ryan, and glared, forcing him away. Eventually, Ryan slammed the door  
shut, so there were only 2 in the room.  
  
"Well... we're alone. All alone..." he said as he got closer to Marissa on  
the sofa. She pushed him away, but he kept fighting it, and always came out  
better. "Why are you doing this? Why are you making it so hard to love  
you!?"  
"Because I don't love you. No matter what you want me to believe, I don't.  
I can't after..."  
"That was the old me. Trust me, please. I've changed." He put out his hand,  
in hope that Marissa would take it. But she'd taken enough from him, and  
shoved it away, then turned to face away from him. "  
"No, no way! You expect everything to be alright after what happened?  
You're sick! You're twisted and you need serious help!" Marissa paused a  
bit after he sat back in his chair.  
"Look, I've tried to fight it. I've tried to deny it too. But I can't. Our  
chemistry is undeniable, Marissa."  
"You don't understand, OK? I-do-not-love-you!" Marissa got out of the  
chair, and grabbed her bag. But an arm took a grip on hers, and kept her on  
the sofa.  
"No, stay!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ryan was already in the town centre. He'd ran for minutes, and thought he'd  
got away with it. A crime which he never commited. And for what? A girl?  
This kid was messed up, and needed to be put away for good!  
  
"What is it about these kids, you know?" Ryan was around a corner, and  
heard two police officers coming round to where he was. He jumped into some  
bushes, and, in a sitting down position, backed away from the bush slowly.  
"I mean, in a town like this where they have everything. What would make  
them want to take them?"  
"Maybe they're in it for the high, you know? The suspense of getting  
caught?" Ryan could vaguly see the officers, and saw one look blankly at  
the other. "OK, OK. Maybe they are taking it to prove to someone that they  
are, you know, hardcore? Like a girl or something?" The two, after flashing  
their lights around the area, and not catching Ryan out, walked on,  
babbling about his alledged crime.  
"I need help..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Look, I really need to go..."  
"Please! Stay. I need you here, Marissa." He still had a firm grip on her,  
to keep her sat down and by his side.  
"But what about my mom? My dad? What about when he gets home? And Ryan..."  
"Don't say that name!?!"  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." But it was too late.  
He got out of the chair, releasing his grip on Marissa.  
"You know, you try and you try to make someone forget about their troubles.  
But they keep running back!" He picked up a photo of Marissa and Ryan, with  
his arm on her shoulder, then threw it at the wall. "You know? I'm trying  
to protect you! How can you be so blind?"  
"I can take care of..."  
"No, no you can't. You've seen the unstable state Ryan is in! Can you  
really trust him? What about the next fight, and the next?" He walked over  
the the photo and picked it up. He then made his way back over to the sofa,  
and put his hand on Marissa's shoulder, making her shiver slightly. "You  
don't need to worry anymore. Everything is gonna be OK again." And with  
that, he ripped the photo in two, and threw the half with Ryan on on the  
fire.  
"Look, if I'm... staying..." Just saying that made Marissa cringe. She  
didn't really have a choice though. He clearly wasn't giving in. She just  
had to face the facts. "Can I at least ring my mom?"  
"It's alright, I'll do it for you," he replied, walking over to the phone.  
He picked it up and dialled her home number which he got off the operator  
before.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
"Hey, this is Summer's friend Danny. Marissa's here, she said that she's  
gonna..."  
"Mom! Please, it's..."  
  
But it was too late. He hung up the phone, then disconnected it at the  
wall. In fact, he pulled it out of the socket, damaging the wall and the  
wires.  
"That wasn't very nice, Marissa..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hello?"  
"Sandy?"  
"Ryan, what... you have some explaining..."  
"Please, OK. I didn't do anything."  
"So who did, Ryan? Did someone just plant coke all over your poolhouse, and  
not anywhere in the house?" Sandy clearly didn't buy Ryan's cry for help,  
but he wouldn't give in. For Marissa's sake, he had to get through to  
Sandy.  
"Trust me, it wasn't me. It was..."  
"Well? Who, Ryan?"  
"Oliver. We saw him earlier."  
"Oh well this is great, isn't it?" Sandy paused for a while, and calmed  
himself down. "When did this happen?"  
"At Jimmy's house. Oliver broke in, and me and Marissa walked back there  
and he was just there. He said that he planted it to get me out of the  
picture."  
"That sounds a bit extravegant to me, Ryan."  
"I'm telling the truth! For all I know, he's still here with Marissa."  
Sandy didn't reply after this for a moment, as he tried to figure  
everything out. "Sandy?"  
"Ryan, I honestly don't know what we can do. I mean, I know how unstable  
Oliver is..."  
"Well, call the police or something. When I was there, Oliver was going a  
little crazy."  
"You say that as if it's a rarity for him."  
"He started throwing things against the wall and smashing plates."  
"Look, OK. I'll ring the police, but I can't promise they'll do anything, I  
mean they are looking for you right now." There was another pause, and the  
phone started roughling around. "Ryan? Ryan, you there?"  
"Ryan Atwood, you have the right to remain silent! Anything that you say will be used against you in court!"  
"Hello? Ryan!" 


	6. I Promise I'll Visit You

Chapter 6: I Promise I'll Visit You  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was the day after Ryan's arrest, and things had gotten pretty weird in  
Newport. Seth heard about the news, and rang Marissa to tell her what was  
up. Unsuspectingly, he was answered to by Oliver, and Seth knew something  
was up. Sandy had also told Kirsten, who was worrying about the whole  
situation as she usually did.  
  
Seth had thought about what he would do. Should he go over to Marissa's and  
confront Oliver, just like Ryan did? But then again, look at the trouble he  
got in for doing it. Seth decided to stay at home, and considered ringing  
Summer. There was no doubt that she had heard the news too, but he wanted  
to be sure. He picked up the phone and started dialling. After pressing in  
her number, he got three beeps, signalling that she was already on the  
phone. No surprise there, but this was pretty urgent.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back over at Summer's she was talking to her dad on the phone. He'd gone  
away on a business trip, and called Summer every day he was gone to see  
what was happening in her life.  
  
"No dad, I haven't been to any parties lately. I dunno, everything is just  
been weird. I mean, after the wedding everyone left, and I felt so  
depressed, you know? Like there's no one you can talk to."  
"Look, you can always talk to me. If you ever need someone to chat to  
casually or, well, anything else, you can count on me."  
"Thanks daddy, I know I can depend on you."  
  
They had talked all week about regular things; television, celebrities,  
life in Newport. But for the past few days, Summer had gotten more and more  
distracted by something else.  
  
"Look daddy, I've been thinking about it a lot!"  
"That's no excuse. I mean, your 18! You should stay in school and focus on  
your grades, your future."  
"I know, but I can't prepare myself for everything, like can I? I don't  
know why, it just sparked a like, idea, you know?"  
"Look, I know how you feel at the moment. You want it all, but you're too  
young to be doing this kinda thing. Just take my advice, OK?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Look, I have to go down to the station today to see Ryan. I'll, I'll see  
what I can do." Sandy was rushing around the kitchen trying to eat  
breakfast, get properly dressed and speak at the same time. Kirsten was  
enjoying the comedy for the morning, while giving her concern for Ryan as  
well. "OK, I'm gonna go. I'll see you tonight."  
"OK. Bye." Kirsten waved goodbye as Sandy ran out the room with some toast  
in his hand. She quietly laughed as she sat down, and Seth walked in.  
  
"Hey, where's dad running off to?"  
"He's going to see..."  
"Ryan." Seth still couldn't get over the fact that Ryan had been arrested,  
and ever since he heard Oliver's voice down the phone...  
  
"Hello, hey Marissa?"  
"Hey Seth, nice to hear from you!"  
"Oliver?"  
"Yeah, I'm with Marissa, but she can't come to the phone. She's in the  
bathroom taking a shower.  
"Why do I get the funny feeling you're lying?"  
  
And then he hung up. Since that conversation, he had his suspicions about  
what really happened. Oliver was the kind to lie and cheat to get get  
whatever he wanted, so why should this be any exception?  
  
"Look Seth, Ryan is going to be OK. He told Sandy everything that happened,  
and he'll be out in no time."  
"Mom?" he replied, as she got up from her chair. "What really did happen  
then?"  
"Let's just wait until Ryan gets home, shall we?" Seth nodded, and she  
walked out of the room. Seth stayed on the chair, however, sulking the  
morning away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So that's all that happened then?"  
"I swear."  
  
Ryan was down at the police station with Sandy, who advised him to keep his  
mouth shut until he got there. Once Sandy arrived, Ryan told them  
everything had happened the night before.  
  
"OK, well I just have to fill out some forms, and then you should be able  
to go home," replied the officer, and then he left the room.  
"Look Ryan. I'm glad you came to me first, I know how much you would've  
wanted to punch that kid..." Ryan looked nervous as Sandy spoke, as he had  
hit Oliver. Twice! "But it's nice to see you solving this with words, and  
not fists."  
"Yeah... well..." Ryan mumbled, who tried hard to change the subject. "So  
how's Seth and Kirsten?"  
"They're... coping. Seth took things a little hard, but I think he'll be  
alright. You gonna tell him what..."  
"No. I mean, I don't think so. I don't wanna worry him." Ryan was pretty  
disturbed at the moment, and telling Seth everything about it would just  
make him feel worse. But Seth was already bricking himself. Everything was  
messing up, with Summer, and with Ryan."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
In Jimmy's house, he and Hailey had gone back to his for dinner. Expecting  
a return, Marissa's old friend wrote a note, saying she'd gone over to  
Ryan's house.  
  
"So, do you want anything to eat, or...?"  
"You know what? Right now, I just want to lay back, relax, and watch some  
TV." Hailey lay back on the sofa, and kicked the shoes off. She then  
grabbed the remote, and started flicking through the channels. "Oh wow,  
Golden Girls is on!"  
"Great. Hey look, I gotta drop these clothes off in Marissa room. I'll be  
right back," Jimmy replied, and then he picked up a bag and walked to her  
room.  
  
"Look, just... erm... get under the bed," Oliver demanded, as he helped her  
under by lifting the cover. He climbed under after her, then dropped the  
cover. As Jimmy walked in, Marissa opened her mouth to talk, but was  
quickly covered by Oliver's hand.  
  
"OK, all done. You wanna go out, or see a movie, or?"  
"Hummm," thought Hailey, who was attatched to the televsion. "Surprise me!"  
She climbed out of the sofa, then slipped on her shoes again and walked out  
of the front door, with Jimmy trailing behind her. He locked up, then drove  
away with Hailey.  
  
In the other room, Oliver let out a huge sigh of relief. Marissa on the  
other hand was almost in tears.  
  
"No, don't cry. It's going to be OK. Look, let me..." Oliver tried to put  
his arm around her, but was quickly knocked away again.  
"Get away from me. You don't deserve to be with me. You're sick! You're  
wrong! You're breaking the god damn law!"   
  
Marissa rolled away from Oliver  
under the bed, and broke down in tears. Oliver started looking at Marissa,  
considering what she said. He had always believed that he was the one for  
her, ever since he laid eyes on her. But maybe this could prove him wrong.  
  
"I just... I need to go," Oliver replied, finally seeing things through  
Marissa's eyes. He had wanted to treat her like a queen, but instead he had  
just treated her like dirt. He clambered from underneath the bed, then  
dragged himself to the door. Oliver was about to leave, when he turned  
around, and grabbed Marrisa's hand. "Here, I'll help you out."  
"Erm, thanks," Marissa said, stunned by the short moment of being nice.  
"Look, I didn't mean it like..."  
"No, I understand. You don't want to see me again. I can't say I don't  
blame you, I mean. I expected everything to be OK, everything to go back to  
normal. Good luck with that!"  
"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but, I just think that after everything  
that has happened, it wouldn't work. You understand, right?"  
"Yeah, and I'm sorry too." Oliver walked out of the room, quickly followed  
by Marissa. He grabbed his coat and put on his shoes, then went to walk out  
of the house. "Maybe, one day, when I've learnt to fully control myself, we  
can meet up sometime?"  
Marissa didn't want to upset Oliver at the time, so she just went along  
with it. "Sure, I guess."  
"Alright, so I'm gonna go..." Oliver was about the reach for the handle  
when someone knocked on the door.  
"Marissa!"  
"Ryan? Look, everything is OK now, Oliver's..." But before she could finish  
Oliver did it for her.  
"I'm leaving, Ryan. I'm going back home to figure everything out."  
"Are you? Because there are some people here who think otherwise." Ryan  
turned the handle and opened the door, revealing two police men, and  
another man in a white coat.  
"Oliver Trast, we're placing you under arrest..."  
"No, I can't go back there. You won't take me away from my life!" Oliver  
backed away and ran into the living room, shortly followed by the police  
men.  
"You have nowhere to go, Oliver," said Ryan. The men grabbed Oliver and  
handled him violently. They handcuffed him and took the screaming and  
squirming man away. Ryan laughed slightly when he saw Oliver and the police  
car drive away, but Marissa was nothing more than impressed. "What?"  
While Oliver was in the police car, he still struggled to get out of the  
car, but to no avail. He was being taken back to the hospital he once  
stayed in, and this time it was for good.  
  
- - - - -  
  
I am sorry for the long wait you had to endure for this chapter. I recently  
had my GCSE exams, and this chapter was very hard to plan out. Don't worry  
though, I doubt the next one will be as bad (There are a few more chapters  
left, so get thinking on what will happen :P ). Also, a sequel for this  
story is already being planned out. 


	7. Alcohol Is For Lovers

**Chapter 7: Alcohol Is For Lovers**  
  
- - - - -  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
"Oliver had just told me that he was trying to calm himself, that he was  
trying to make things right! And you screwed it up by bringing those people  
here. Who were they anyway?"  
"I'm sorry, but no matter what comes out of his mouth, I don't trust him!  
You saw what he did last time we met him. And they are taking him back to  
his hospital, this time for good hopefully." Marissa just stared blankly at  
Ryan, while he tried to snap her out of her trance. "Oh c'mon. You don't  
actually believe what he said, do you? This is Oliver we're talking about!"  
"I know, it's just, this time he sounded like he really meant it."  
"Look, why don't we go back to the poolhouse and just chill out for the  
night? Just you and me?" Ryan grabbed Marissa's hand and gave her the puppy-  
dog eyes; something Marissa couldn't resist.  
"Alright, but I should ring my..." Marissa picked up the phone and started  
to dial.  
"When I said we should chill out, I meant we?" And with that, Marissa  
dropped the reciever back on the hook, and she left with Ryan.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Hey dad, can I ask you something?"  
  
Seth was in the kitchen reading comics on the table, bored out of his mind.  
Sandy had come in, and Seth was itching to have a talk about Summer.  
  
"Erm, what's it about, son?"  
"It's about... Summer."  
"Didn't see that one coming," Sandy chuckled, not to the ammusement of  
Seth. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. OK, what's up with you too?"  
"I don't, you know? She's been acting weird lately. Firstly, there was the  
whole propose thing..."  
"Wh-wh-what now?" Sandy dropped a bagel he had picked out of the basket,  
and just stared dead on at his son. "Propose?"  
"Oh, it's not like that. I used it as in 'What do you propose we do?' in a  
sentence, and she flipped out," Seth replied, much to the delight of Sandy.  
He picked up his bagel again, wiped it slightly, then bit on it. "Dad,  
that's just... anyway. Then she came on really strong, and now she  
basically broke up with me! It's all messed up."  
"Look, son. You need to understand that, unlike us men, women think. A lot!  
Summer undoubtedly will be thinking soon of starting a family, settling  
down with someone she can trust and knows will take care of her."  
"Thanks dad, you've inspired so much confidence," said Seth, with his  
typical 'sarcastic' look.  
"Just doing me job." Sandy took another bite before leaving the kitchen,  
while Seth was still considering what to do. He had thought things over in  
his head, and decided it would be best to just confront Summer about  
everything. Yeah, that would work. Maybe.  
  
- - - - -  
  
At the end of the stressful night, Ryan and Marissa eventually made their  
way back to his house. They were acting as if nothing happened that night,  
but they knew it did.  
  
"Seriously, she said that?"  
"Yeah, but don't talk about it in front of Seth or anything. He's freaking  
out about the whole thing," replied Ryan.  
"When does Seth not freak out?"  
"Good point. Anyway, we're here now? What do you want to do?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
"C'mon, pick up! Oh, hey, is Summer there?"  
  
Seth had decided to call her to find out what was going on. He had no idea  
what was bugging Summer, but he was hoping it wasn't anything big, anything  
which would break the two up.  
  
"It's me jackass."  
"Hi to you too. Look, erm, can we talk?"  
"Sure, what about," said Summer, laid back and unaware of Seth's concern.  
"And make it quick, I'm going to bed soon."  
"Well can I come round? It's pretty important?"  
"Cohen, what is this about?"  
"I'll tell you when I get there," replied Seth, as he went to put the phone  
down in haste.  
"Wait..." But it was too late. She heard the door slam as the phone hung  
off the table. Summer walked up to the mirror and quickly straightened  
herself out. She grabbed a hairbrush and started brushing, then quickly  
applied a bit of make-up. "The catalogue!" Summer ran to the bed and picked  
up a magazine, and ran aruond the room looking for somewhere to store it.  
She heard a knock on the door, and just decided to throw it in the bin.  
Summer wiped her forehead, and then ran downstairs and opened the door.  
"Hey. Can I?"  
"Sure. Yeah. Go on. So, what's this about? Is it about you or me or...?"  
"It's about us."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Back at the poolhouse, Marissa and Ryan were tighly tucked up in bed. It  
was pretty late, around midnight, and Marissa couldn't sleep. She rolled  
over to the other side, waking Ryan.  
  
"Hey you," she said cutely, trying to avoid conversation.  
"Something wrong?" Mission failed, then. "Can't you sleep?"  
"No, I mean. I was just thinking about everything that happened."  
"Look, it's OK. You saw them. They are taking him away and locking him up  
for good."  
"You wasn't there. Right before you came to the house, me and him were  
talking. He was actually opening up to me."  
"Oh not this again!" Ryan sat up in the bed and stared down at the laying  
Marissa. "Remember everything that happened last year? Everything that  
little punk put us through? And you're falling for it again! You have to  
trust me, he's still the decietful Oliver he always was! OK?" Marissa  
nodded, then sat up and fluffed her pillow and threw it back down before  
falling into it and back to sleep. Ryan quickly followed, and the two fell  
alseep, facing opposite ways.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"OK, I just want to know what's been up with you lately? I mean, there was  
around the start of term you were so clingy and you never left me alone,  
and now it's like you don't want anything to do with me. I mean, It's like  
I don't even know you anymore, Summer. Seriously, what's wrong?"  
  
Summer bit her lip and took a breath before dropping on her bed. She stared  
at the ground, but made a quick glance at the bin before looking back.  
  
"I don't know, Cohen. I just feel that nothing is really happening anymore.  
I mean, yeah, we have fun together and, of course, the sex is great and  
everything. But don't you ever wonder if we can go any further?"  
"What you mean the sex thing? Cos I'm willing for anything you wanna do?"  
"Cohen?" Summer would've usually got pissed at Seth at something like that.  
The very few times that she opens up to him, and he jokes about it. But  
this time, she just lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"OK, I'm sorry. I just don't know at the moment. I mean, we're at school,  
we have our whole lives ahead of us."  
"I know, everyone has been telling me," Summer slipped in.  
"So what do you want?" Summer bit her lip again, this time hard enough to  
break the skin and cause it to bleed. She licked it off and began to sweat  
slightly, and she was about to say what she wanted.  
"I... I..." Until she got stage fright. "I don't know. What are couples  
like us supposed to do to take it further?"  
"Summer, there's no one thing you can do," Seth laughed. "Look, I'm sorry I  
put all this pressure on you and everything. Why don't you say we just  
forget about this whole thing?" Seth climbed on the bed and got on top of  
Summer, then winked at her.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Wow." Summer sat up against the back of the bed in shock.  
"Yup." Seth shortly followed.  
"We should like, discuss stuff like that more often."  
"Yup."  
"I mean, it was always... you know? But tonight was..."  
"Yup."  
  
After a few minutes of staring at the opposite wall, Seth eventually got  
out of bed and get dressed again. Summer stayed in the bed, and just laid  
back on the pillow in her own little dream world.  
  
"Where should I put this?"  
"Just drop it in the bin," Summer replied, as she stared in a trance at the  
ceiling. Seth walked over to put it in the bin, and noticed a book in  
there.  
"Hey what's this?" He pulled out the small magazine and showed it to  
Summer, who instantly fell out of her fantasy world, and back to reality.  
"Tiffany's?"  
"I can explain." She looked around the room for a way out of the situation,  
but there was nothing. "Erm, it's my dad's. Yeah, he's seeing this woman  
who he is thinking of..."  
"Why have you got your Dad's catalogue for jewellery in your bedroom?" Seth  
started flicking through the magazine, and noticed a page with a fold in  
the top. "Wait. This is your writing."  
"Um..." Summer pulled the duvet up to cover herself, then sat up properly.  
She faked a laugh, trying to get Seth to join in, but to no avail. "Fine,  
you caught me. This is what was bugging me. I just knew you'd act all, well  
you know, like this if I told you."  
"I, I..." Seth was in shock from the news, and a bit lost for words. "I  
need to go."  
"Wait!" But it was too late. Seth ran out the door, dropping the catalogue  
on the 'Rings' page he found it on. Summer shed a small tear, but wiped it  
away quickly. She then got up, grabbed the catalogue and tore it into  
pieces.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Next morning, Ryan woke up to see Marissa come out of the bathroom. They  
had no plans for the day yet, but they both wanted to celebrate Marissa's  
safety. Yet neither had the courage to say it yet.  
  
"How long have you been up? It's like 9 'o clock!"  
"I got up about half an hour ago. Wanted to look nice for you," she  
replied, walking over to Ryan. "Oh my mom called, apparently she has  
something she wants to talk to me about. Said it was urgent so I think I'm  
gonna go soon. And Seth walked in earlier, but you were asleep. He said  
that he knows what's wrong with Summer."  
"Wow, erm... that's cool. I guess I should get up then?" Ryan wiped his  
eyes and yawned, then got out of bed and threw on some clothes. "Hey I was  
wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? Like see a movie, hang out  
on the pier?"  
"I was thinking more of a nice dinner for 2, candles, wine...?" Ryan  
started to go a little red, and Marissa just chuckled. "I'm kidding.  
Whatever we do is fine as long as you're there!" She lent over and gave  
Ryan a kiss, then fell back and walked out of the door.  
"How about the cinema at 8?" Ryan shouted.  
"Alright, meet me there," Marissa replied, as she walked through the  
Cohen's kitchen, passing a nearly dead Seth on the way. "Hey Seth, what's  
wrong?"  
"I just found out my girlfriend is a compulsive, clingy, wedding-crazy  
woman," he slurred.  
"That's nice. I gotta go, seeya." Marissa walked out the door, where Julie  
was ready to pick her up. "So what's up?"  
"Don't 'what's up' me, lady! You are in serious trouble!" The two drove  
away, with Marissa confused at what Julie had said.  
  
As the car pulled up to the Cooper mansion, Marissa still wondered what was  
wrong.  
  
"Mom, seriously! What did I do?"  
"Why don't I show you?" she replied, as the two walked into the house.  
Julie sped ahead of Marissa. Something was up. She climbed the stairs and  
headed for Marissa bedroom, and Marissa was still stumped on what was so  
bad. "How do you explain this?"  
  
Julie pointed inside Marissa's room, where a dozen empty bottles of alcohol  
lay. Several had been smashed, but most were lying on the floor.  
  
"Mom, they're not mine! I swear."  
"Marissa, I know you had this problem last year but I thought we got you  
recovered! Some of these, no. All of these are, well, were mine!"  
"Please, I didn't drink any of these. You have to believe me!"  
"Why?" Julie opened her purse and scanned around for her phone. Once she  
found it, she looked through the address book. "I'm calling your  
psychiatrist, Marissa. I can't believe you would... hello?"  
  
Julie walked away and turned from Marissa to talk to the shrink, while  
Marissa still wondered where all these bottles came from. This time, these weren't Marissa's. 


	8. The Dark Side That No One Cares To Notic...

Chapter 8: The Dark Side That No One Cares To Notice  
  
- - - - -  
  
Marissa just stared at the smashed glass in her room while Julie was  
organising another therapy get-together. She tried to figure out how it  
could've happened. Some drunken teens burst into the house and used her  
room? But that would mean practically the whole house would've been smashed  
up. Maybe it was Holly and her friends looking for a neat place to crash?  
Marissa doubted that idea as well. And then it hit her.  
  
"OK Marissa, I've called the doctor, everything is going to be OK."  
"But Mom, you don't understand, I didn't do this. Why would I do this for  
you to find in the first place?"  
"I'm sorry, but I just don't believe you. After everything that happened  
last year, I find it hard to believe that you're telling the truth," she  
replied as she walked away from her daughter.  
  
Marissa walked into her room, treading on the shards of one of the bottles.  
She started picking up the pieces and putting them in her bin, but gave up  
soon after. It was too much. Everything in her life was falling out of  
place again. She tip-toed to her bed and cleared it of a few bits of glass,  
then lay on it, and then just broke down in tears. She rolled over to face  
the window, and a small piece jammed in her back. She screamed in agony,  
then rolled back to the other side. After picking up the small piece of  
glass, she threw it at the window, and made a hole.  
  
"Marissa Cooper!"  
"Go away, Mom. I don't care anymore. It's like, no one has any hope in me  
at all, and I can feel my life slowly slipping away and..."  
"Look, hey! Come here," Julie quietly said to clam Marissa down. "I know  
this last year has been difficult, but I still love you Marissa. I want to  
help you, but I can't do that without your trust and cooperation?"  
"No. You don't love me. You're just like the rest of them." Marissa backed  
away from Julie, and ran out of the door in tears.  
"Marissa! Dammit!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
"What's wrong, dude? You've been lying in that exact position all night?"  
  
Ryan walked into the kitchen to see Seth still half-awake with his head on  
the worktop. He lifted it up, with a comic stuck to his head. Ryan grabbed  
it and pulled it off, while Seth wiped his eyes.  
  
"I still can't believe it. I mean, I never thought she'd be that kind of  
girl."  
"What? This isn't anything to do with the... ahem... bedroom, is it?  
Because I want no part of what happens between you and her there!" Ryan  
laughed, and expected Seth to as well. But he just stared at him angrily.  
"This isn't funny, man! While I was there last night... I found this  
catalogue."  
"Oh yeah, I hate when that happens."  
"Shut up! Anyway, it was a jewellery one," he started.  
"So? I mean, it can't be that much of a problem. It's only jewellery."  
"OK, clearly you're in a very happy mood, so I'll cut to the chase. Summer  
wants to get married."  
  
And that shut Ryan up. He was gobsmacked by the news, and sat there with  
his mouth open for a while.  
  
"Wow, man. I mean, what are you gonna do?"  
"That's the thing. If I say no, then she'll want to break up with me, I'm  
sure of it! But if I say yes, well, that means..."  
"Getting hitched."  
"Exactly! Why do I have to be so devilishly handsome?"  
"I dunno, you're not related to me." Ryan laughed again, this time followed  
by a quick chuckle from Seth. While the two were having a joke, Sandy and  
Kirsten walked in the room.  
  
"What did I miss then, boys?"  
"You wanna tell him or shall I?" Ryan whispered to Seth, who just shook his  
head. "That thing with Oliver's been sorted! He was taken away a few nights  
ago."  
"Well that's great news! We should celebrate. Why don't we all go out for  
dinner tonight? Jimmy can come along with Hailey, Ryan can bring Marissa,  
Seth can bring Summer..."  
"No, I don't like that plan," Seth interupted. "I mean, it isn't that big a  
deal, right?" Ryan looked up, and he quite fancied the free meal. But  
putting his best friend through that kind of torture was something he  
couldn't do.  
"I'd quite like it, we never eat out do we?" Summer would do it for him.  
"It will be alright, Seth. Nothing big is going to happen. Just a night out  
at the restaurant." He winked at Seth, who smirked at his expression.  
"Great, so it's settled. I have to tell Julie. Oh well, seeya tonight boys.  
Don't be late!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it, dad," Seth faked with a forced smile. After Sandy  
had left, he turned to face Ryan.  
"You want to ring Summer, or shall I?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
It was midday, and Marissa had been trying to reach Summer to tell her  
about that night. Ryan had decided that teasing Seth was a bit mean, so he  
told Marissa about the dinner, and asked if she could ask Summer to come  
along. But Marissa couldn't get through to her on her phone. Eventually,  
she just hung up and left for Summer's house.  
  
"Summer? You in?" Marissa rang the doorbell again, then lifted the  
letterbox once more. "I know you're in there! What's wrong?"  
  
Summer slowly opened the door, knee-high in tears and carrying a tissue.  
She wiped her eyes, then swayed her arm, indicating Marissa to come in.  
Marissa, however, instantly hugged Summer.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened to you?"  
"I've messed everything up, Coop. Seriously, Seth found out about it."  
"Oh, come here," Marissa said, as Summer dropped her head on her shoulder  
and let out the waterworks.  
"It was horrible. And the worst part is he didn't even find out from me. It  
was like he just found this magazine full of rings, and this one I'd  
circled and..." Marissa started feeling rough. She knew that there was  
practically no way Summer would go to dinner that night if Seth was going  
to be there.  
"Look, why don't we go upstairs and we'll, erm..." This was the first time  
Marissa had seen Summer in such a mess. Her hair wasn't even brushed, her  
clothes were nowhere near matching and she hadn't even applied any makeup.  
"Fixed up, right? I mean, once you look better, you'll feel better?"  
"To be honest, Coop. I just wanna go back and make sure none of this  
happened. I feel like my heard has been ripped out and it's like, it wasn't  
even supposed to happen, you know? I was just curious and everything. I  
feel so stupid to think that Seth would want to..."  
"C'mon, Sum. You have to snap out of this! He'll get over this, Seth's  
crazy about you. You honestly think that Seth will be able to go on without  
you?"  
"He did a pretty good job since 5th grade, didn't he?"  
"Yeah, but now he's had you. He won't let you go over a stupid fight like  
this. Seth's just scared. You need to let him know that you weren't  
serious, that you were just picturing you're perfect day." Summer stopped  
crying for a while, and backed away from Marissa. She threw her tissue in a  
bin, and sat in front of her big mirror. "You weren't serious, right?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Hey Seth, Ryan, hurry up!"  
  
Seth and Ryan walked downstairs with dull looks on their faces as Jimmy  
kept shouting them.  
  
"You might wanna shout for someone else while you're at it," joked Seth.  
"That means you too, Sandy!" Sandy came hopping down the stairs while  
putting his tie on.  
"I can't believe it, Sandy. For once, you're the one not ready."  
"I'm ready, I'm just not on time!" Sandy finally adjusted his tie, and  
straightened his jacket, then gave a thumbs-up to everyone. "Marissa and  
Summer are..."  
"Summer's here?" Seth said nervously. Just then, everyone turned at Seth in  
shock.  
"Yes, dear. Surprised?"  
"Um... can I just go to the, erm... you know?" Seth pointedto the upstairs,  
and Kirsten nodded. After Seth ran up the stairs, she walked outside with  
everyone to meet Marissa and Summer. "Seth's just had to take a little  
longer. He'll be down soon."  
  
Summer nodded with a fake smile, before dragging Marissa over to the other  
side of the drive.  
  
"I knew this would happen, I knew it!"  
"Hey, just relax. You have nothing to feel bad for! Just remember what we  
talked about, and just tell him? OK?"  
"How!? My boyfriend won't even talk to me!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
"C'mon, I wanna eat," moaned Ryan as he held Marissa's hand tightly.  
"Yeah, what's taking him so long? He's been like 15 minutes!"  
"I don't know, I'll check," confirmed Sandy, as he ran back into the house.  
After clearing the stairs, he came up to the bathroom door and knocked on  
it.  
  
"Seth. Seth!" There was no reply. "I know you're in there, now would you  
please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
After getting no reply, he walked downstairs again and told Kirsten.  
  
"So? What's wrong?"  
"We think something is up. He said he just needed to go to the bathroom but  
he hasn't replied. I'm gonna go up with Sandy, you kids wait here."  
"We'll wait here too, you know? Keep an eye on everything," said Jimmy.  
"No, I need to see him." Summer barged through Sandy and Kirsten and ran up  
the stairs. Once she got to the bathroom door she banged on it hard.  
  
"Look Seth, I didn't mean what I said. I don't want to yet! I was just  
picturing the perfect day." Sandy and Kirsten got to the top of the stairs,  
and saw Summer desperately hitting the door to get him out, so they decided  
to stay on the stairs. "I was just dreaming of what it would be like, you  
know? The biggest church in Newport, velvet carpet and dressings, roses  
scattered on the floor. A stunning white dress with lace and everything,  
you in the smartest suit money can be. I don't know, maybe I was in over my  
head? Look Seth, the point is is that I don't want that now. I've had time  
to think about it clearly, and I just realized that it isn't the right  
time. What I'm trying to say is that i'm sorry. Seth?"  
  
She banged the door again, in hope of a reply, then in desperation, fumbled  
with the handle. She turned it and the door flew open to an empty room.  
  
"Seth!?" 


End file.
